OS Une rentrée chaude
by PARADA
Summary: ONE SHOT   La première journée de Jane à Forks.     LEMON LEMON LEMON  AH


**Mon tout premier lemon sur FF, j'ai déjà écrit quelques histoire que je posterais si vous aimerais. Je suis plutôt anxieuse alors laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Seth & Jane**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Seth<strong>

Je l'avais remarqué depuis le début. Ses cheveux blonds, son teint bronzé, ses grands yeux bleus. Elle était nouvelle, elle venait d'arriver d'Arizona et chanceux comme j'étais, elle était dans ma classe. Paul était malade, alors j'étais assit tout seul pour une fois. J'avalais plusieurs fois ma salive, pas sûr que ce soit une hallucination et que j'étais juste encore entrain de faire un de ces rêves chaud, où je me réveillais dans tout mes états. Elle portait un petit haut rouge et la naissance de ses seins généreux se voyait sans beaucoup de peine, la mini jupe qu'elle portait – bien qu'il ne fasse à tout cassé dix degrés dehors – ne laissait rien deviné de sa taille fine, ses hanches rondes et de son cul rebondit. Le prof lui avait dit de venir s'assoir à côté de moi. Pendant tout le cours je n'ai pas arrêté de lui lancer des regards du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés attrapaient toute le lumières de la pièce et jouais avec. J'avais le souffle coupé et gêné, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais bien trop excité pour mon propre bien. J'avais dix-sept ans, et c'était bien normal qu'à mon âge j'ai envi de filles jolies. J'avais du mal à me concentrer et j'avais hâte que le cours se finisse enfin. Mes yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre l'horloge et cette magnifique jeune femme à côté de moi. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Un sourire éblouissant, j'ai déglutit avec difficulté et ai affiché un sourire que je savais moi-même nerveux.

« Moi c'est Jane. Et toi ? »

Sa voix était douce et chaude. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour la refermer tout de suite, je me suis senti con sur le coup bien-sûr. Je ne savais pas bien quoi répondre. Cette question était pour moi la plus difficile que je n'ai dû répondre de toute ma vie. Son sourire se fadât un peu, puis ses yeux se baisserait vers ma feuille et son magnifique sourire réapparu.

« Salut Seth. »

Rien que d'entendre mon nom dans sa bouche je suis devenu encore plus dur. Je ne savais pas ce qui était en train de ce passé, mais ce n'était pas bon du tout pour moi. Ce n'était qu'après un moment que je me suis rendu compte qui j'étais entrain de la reluquer bêtement la bouche ouverte. J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux et ai hoché la tête, incapable de dire quelque chose. Mes yeux dérivait vers ses seins et elle avait du remarqué, parce qu'elle riait le plus doucement qu'elle pouvait, ne voulons pas se faire gronder dès le premier jour. J'ai rit un moment avec elle.

« Salut Jane. Ca fait longtemps que tu as emménagé ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. En faite, ce weekend. » A-t-elle dit, elle souriait. « Mes parents aiment le changement. »

« Et bien, c'est clair que de l'Arizona vers Forks c'est un changement. »

Elle m'a sourit. J'étudiais son visage, ses pommettes légèrement rosit, son petit nez et sa bouche rouge. Elle était juste à croquer et je devais me vraiment me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle aussi me regardait et je souris en coin.

« Je suis contente d'être venu. » A-t-elle répondu en rougissant.

« Ouais, moi aussi. Enfin, je veux dire … »

Nous nous sommes sourit et quand sa a sonné la fin du cours, elle s'est levé et en prenant ses affaires elle m'a lancé un à plus tard puis est partit. Je suis resté là à fixé la porte, ébahit. Je n'avais même pas entendu Collin s'approcher. Il me donna un coup de poing et commenta.

« Putain, elle est vachement bonne s'elle là, hein. » Je ne l'ai même pas regardé quand j'ai répondu.

« Ta gueule. »

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Jane<strong>

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui. Il était carrément sexy. Quand il avait bavé sur mes seins, j'avais senti mon bas-ventre s'embraser et depuis cette sensation ne m'avais pas quitté. Quand je marchais sur le parking vers l'arrêt de bus je l'avais revu. Il était assis sur une moto et parlait à ne fille brune. J sentais la jalousie prendre possession de mes sentiment. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je connaissais à peine ce mec. Il fronça les sourcils puis leva les yeux vers moi e sourit. Il coupa court à la conversation et me fit signe de la main de le joindre. Je vis la fille se retourner et me fixé d'un aire furieux avant de se retourner et de partir visiblement contrarier. Je détournai mon regard du dos de la fille et me perdit dans les yeux bruns.

« Alors Seth, je t'ai manqué ? » Il a sourit timidement.

« Tu pars en bus ? » M'a-t-il demandé sans répondre à ma question.

« Et bien ma voiture n'est pas encore arrivé d'Arizona et mes parents ne savait pas venir me chercher, donc du coup je n'ai pas trop le choix évidemment. »

« Monte, je t'emmène. » J'ai hésité.

« Je … Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. » Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et j'ai senti mon cœur rater un battement.

« Bien-sûr que non poupée, grimpe. »

L'idée de tenir Seth contre moi était bien plus qu'éloquente, alors je lui ai fait mon plus beau sourire avant de montée et de me suis pressée contre son dos, me mains sur son ventre, sentant ses abdos bouger sous mes doigts. Il me demanda mon adresse, puis démarra. Il roula vite et je devais bien avouer que j'avais la trouille. Je mis visage dans sa chemise et respira son odeur délicieuse. Bien trop vite à mon gout nous nous arrêtions devant ma maison.

« Merci, c'est super sympa. » Dis-je en descendant. Pui j'y ajoutai en le regardant droit dans les yeux « Que puis-je faire pour te remercier ? »

Il a sourit.

« J'ai soif, tu pourrais peut-être m'offrir un verre. »

J'ai affiché un large sourire et nous sommes rentrés dans la maison. Je lui servi un verre de jus et la tension sexuelle était palpable. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il s'est approché et s'est collé contre moi : Il déposa le verre sur le comptoir et mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon corps.

« Merci, c'était rafraîchissant. »

Sa bouche était à peine à quelque millimètres et quand ses lèvres ont frôlées le miennes, j'ai gémit. Je le pris par la main et l'entraîna vers ma chambre. Une fois arrivé, il me souleva et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille avant qu'il dépose ses mains sur mes fesses. Il m'embrassa avec passion en me ramenant vers mon lit où il me déposa avec délicatesse puis se coucha sur moi. Nous passions un moment ainsi à s'embrasser avant que je n'inverse les rôles et me mit à califourchon sur lui. Je déboutonnai sa chemise avant de caresser ses abdos de mes doigts. Il m'enleva mon haut et le jeta quelques mètres plus loin. Il regarda mes seins avec gourmandise et je me penchai pour embrasser une ligne invisible de son cou, vers son torse, puis déposa un baiser sur la tirette de son pantalon. Je le senti haleter. Je déboutonnai son pantalon, et le retira puis l'embrassa langoureusement pendant qu'il caresser mes seins. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et celui-ci alla rejoindre le tas de vêtements. Il fit glisser lentement ses mains le long de mes côtes et glapît quand je le saisis brusquement à travers son boxer. Il me débarrassa de ma jupe puis enleva son pantalon et boxer. Il téta mon mamelon et le titillai et je gémis sous ses caresses. Ma main descendait alors se saisir de son membre engorgé de sang et il murmura un «putain » discret. Il malaxa mes seins pendant que je faisais des vas-et-viens. Après un moment il se saisit de ma main, me faisant arrêter. Il me coucha sur le lit et me regarda d'un air rêveur.

« Putain, t'es magnifique. »

Je rougis et il glissa ses doigts entre mes jambes, me faisant gémir. Il commença par me caresser la cuise avant de remonter et il titilla mon clitoris et introduisait un doigt en moi, quand je lâchai une plainte de délice.

« Oh, Seth, oui. »

Il fit des allers-retours et massa de son pouce mon paquet de nerf. Je me sentais transporter vers le septième ciel, puis à ma plus grande frustration arrêta tout avant de m'embrasser. Il m'embrassa le ventre et les cuisses, se rapprochant de plus en plus de mon centre bouillant. Quand je senti sa langue et je criais mon plaisir. Il jouait habilement de sa langue et de ses doigts et rapidement j'atteignis l'orgasme. Plus intense que je ne l'avais connu. Il me regarda avec fierté pendant que je me remettais de l'orgasme qu'il venait de me faire vivre. Je vis qu'il était encore excité et il se coucha sur moi. Je pris son membre et le guida vers mon entrée.

« Attend, t'es clean ? » Demandais-je rapidement et il hocha la tête.

Il poussa en moi. Il était vraiment gâté par la nature et j'avais besoin de quelques secondes pour m'adapter à sa taille, même si il n'était pas vraiment mn premier. Il fit des vas-et-viens rapides et grogna de plaisir quand je lui chatouillai les testicules. Je criai à présent et il murmura mon prénom dans mon oreille.

« Oh, oui, oui, Seth … Plus fort s'il te plaît, plus fort. »

Il exécuta avec plaisir mes demandes et j'enfonçai mes ongles dans son dos quand je me senti à nouveau basculé.

« Oh, oui, bébé. » Grogna-t-il avant de se déverser en un long râle en moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Seth<strong>

Je m'écroulai comblé à côté de ma beauté et la pris dans mes bras en l'embrassant longuement.

« A quel heure rentrent tes parents ? » Demandais-je, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de me faire prit en flag'. Elle me sourit et déposa un baiser sur mon torse.

« Ils ont encore des choses à régler pour la maison, ils ne reviennent seulement tard. »

Puis elle se leva et se retourna et je reluquai sans gêne ses fesse pendant qu'elle ouvrit une douche et après un instant j'entendis l'eau couler. Je me levai et rentra dans la salle de bains, elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine et plus que partant je la rejoignais sous la douche. Elle saisit le gel douche et entreprit de me laver. Ses caresses réveillèrent ma queue, avide de plus. Elle se mit à genoux et je happai l'air quand elle me prit entièrement dan sa bouche. Sa langue tourna autour de mon gland et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser ma main sur ses cheveux.

« Oh, putain bébé, tu me fais tellement de bien »

Après quelques minutes je jouis dans sa bouche et elle avala ma semence. Ce fut à mon tour de la laver. Près d'une heure plus tard je me trouvai dehors, lui donnant un dernier baiser.

« Je viens te chercher demain matin. Pense à moi bébé. » Lui dis-je et elle me sourit, coquine.

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement. »

Je lui fis un dernier sourire avant de démarrer, voulant déjà être demain.


End file.
